


Routines

by tokyobay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sex, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyobay/pseuds/tokyobay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always followed the same routine, even the night before Detroit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routines

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut-like fic, so sorry if you hate it

Sam often got visited by Lucifer in his dreams. Even the night before him and dean left for Detroit, when he didn't even expect to sleep, nonetheless to fall into dreams so easily.   
The visit was just like every other, Lucifer would sit there with his sorrowful look while Sam yelled, and at some point or another they would crash together, falling onto the bed of whatever cheap motel bed sam's subconscious threw out that night. Sam would never tell Lucifer yes, never utter the word in his presence, no matter the context, he would only pull the archangel to him in a rage and hate filled kiss.   
Their encounters seemed to follow a routine, as much as Sam hated it- hated himself, hated Lucifer for it- and that night was no different. Lucifer would always take care of Sam first. He would kiss down the taller man's chest, down past the stomach. His mouth would tease the human, manipulate him with that silver tongue, with agonizingly slow movements until his true vessel's body was writhing, squirming, _moaning_ , gripping at the blonde's hair until his knuckles were white. _Sam was always loud._ Then Lucifer would move up, tucking sam's legs around his waist. Lucifer always with a low growl would whisper sweet words and promises of all the things he could give Sam. His fingers tangled in Sam's hair as he kissed his vessels face. Sam would claw at the back of Lucifer's interim vessel, only barely noticing how the skin seemed to tear and peal easier as time went on. Of course Lucifer would also leave marks on sam's skin, bruises in the shapes of fingers and bites covering sam's neck and chest, which Sam would sometimes find when he awoke. When all was finished the two were covered like a canvas in the evidence of a passionate, rough affair, gasping for breath, lucifer always smirking, Sam always glaring.   
No, the night before Detroit was no different.   
Sam laid on the bed, in post-coital self hatred and angry. Still satisfied to get one more night in before either him or Lucifer- and to be honest most likely both- were killed. Lucifer stood, re-dressing, and looked over to Sam, smirking.  
"I'll see you tomorrow... In Detroit."


End file.
